


Fantrolls

by shotaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	1. Deneba Geclus

Deneba Geclus (Alive at 7 sweeps, ghost at 9 sweeps)

Age: 7 Sweeps (13.5/14, 17.5/18)

Blood: Aquamarine

Gender: Female, tricks people into thinking she’s a guy

Personality: Superior, rude, nicer and caring when you get closer, tsundere

Land: Land of Knick-Knacks and Prankology

Lusus: Trickster Bull (Deceased)

Kingdom: Prospit

Dancestor: Yiieno Geclus

Ancestor: The Protestor

God Tier: Sylph of Dreams

Psychics?: No

Strife Specibus: Cube-kind, gun-kind, sword-kind

Sign: Octans

Matesprite: Kausla Antare

Kismesis: Primeu Serene

Moirail: Kausla Antare (abandoned, pre matespritship)

Auspitice: None


	2. Yiieno Geclus

Yiieno Geclus (Ghost)

Age: 9 sweeps (17.5/18 years)

Blood: Aquamarine

Personality: Logical, caring, understanding, serious

Land: ???

Lusus: Trickster Bull (Deceased)

Kingdom: Prospit

Dancestor: Deneba Geclus

Adult self: The Protestor

Ancestor: The Exorcist

God Tier: Witch of Dreams

Psychics?: No

Strife Specibus: Sword-kind

Sign: Octans

Matesprite: ??? Thaono

Kismesis: Sumura Serene

Moirail: Colera Sargas

Auspitice: None


	3. The Protester

The Protester (Deceased)

Age: 10/11 Sweeps (19/20-21/22)

Blood: Aquamarine

Personality: Caring, mother-like, understanding, logical, serious

Land: None

Lusus: Trickster Bull (Deceased)

Kingdom: None

Descendant: Deneba Geclus

Teenage self: Yiieno Geclus

Psychics?: No

God Tier: Manifestant of Dreams 

Ancestor: The Exorcist (scratch Deneba)

About: Follower of the Signless. Once he was executed, she spread his ideas, unafraid of being killed. She was found out about by Her Imperious Condescension and was executed by a blue blood.

Sign: Octans

Matesprite: ??? Thaono (The ???)

Kismesis: Texxon Antare (The Pirah)

Moirail: None

Auspitice: None


	4. Primeu Serene

Primeu Serene (Alive)

Age: 9 Sweeps (17/18)

Blood: Bronze

Personality: Understanding, kind, knowledgeable

Land: Land of Lanterns and Jewelry

Lusus: Bat (Deceased)

Kingdom: Prospit

Descendant: Loirth Serene

Dancestor: Sumura Serene

Ancestor: The Prospittian

God Tier: Poet of Life

Psychics?: Yes, majyyk’s like The Handmaid’s

Strife specibus: Bow-kind, needle-kind

Sign: Triangulum

Matesprite: Erebus Thaono

Kismesis: Deneba Geclus

Moirail: None

Auspitice: None


	5. Loirth Serene

Loirth Serene (Alive)

Age: 3 sweeps (5.5/6 years)

Blood: Bronze

Personality: Serious, quiet, violent

Lusus: Bat (Alive)

Kingdom: Prospit

Ancestor: The Psykerian (Adult Primeu)

God Tier: ?

Psychics?: Yes. Telekenesis

Strife specibus: None

Sign: Triangulum


	6. Sumura Serene

Sumura Serene (Ghost)

Age: 10 /11 Sweeps (19/20-21/22 years)

Blood: Bronze

Personality: Sexualized, full of herself

Lusus: Bat (Deceased)

Kingdom: Prospit

Dancestor: Primeu Serene

God Tier: Star of Life

Sign: Triangulum

Matesprite: Colera Sargas

Kismesis: Yiieno Geclus

Moirail: None

Auspitice: None


	7. The Prospittian

The Prospittian (Deceased)

Age: 20 sweeps (39/40 years)

Blood: Bronze

Personality: Overly sexualized, full of herself, passionate to her “lovers”

Lusus: Bat (Deceased)

Kingdom: None

Descendant: Primeu Serene

Ancestor: The Tessitore (Scratch Primeu)

About: One of the few lowbloods to live a successful life. She made a living off of her sexual fantasies, hence why she is called the Prospittian. She was eventually taken by The Murderer as a sex slave but the Prospittian surprisingly enjoyed. The Murderer and Prospittian became matesprites. They were together up until the Prospittians natural death.

Sign: Triangulum

Matesprite: The Murderer

Kismesis: The Protestor

Moirail: None

Auspitice: None


	8. Shaula Sargas

Shaula Sargas

Age: 7 sweeps (13.5/14)

Blood: Aquamarine

Gender: Female

Personality: Quiet, depressed

Land: Land of Lusii and Broken Robots

Kingdom: Derse

Dancestor: Colera Sargas

Ancestor: The Murderer

God Tier: Princess of Void

Psychics?: No

Strife Specibus: Spear-kind

Sign: Serpens Caput

Matesprite: ??? ???

Kismesis: ??? ???

Moirail: None

Auspitice: None


	9. Colera Sargas

Colera Sargas

Age: 9 sweeps (17.5/18)

Blood: Aquamarine

Gender: Female

Personality: Quiet, creative

Land: ???

Kingdom: Derse

Dancestor: Shaula Sargas

Adult self: The Murderer

Ancestor: The Engineer

God Tier: Thief of Void

Psychics?: No

Strife Specibus: Wrench-kind

Sign: Sign: Serpens Caput

Matesprite: ??? ???

Kismesis: ??? ???

Moirail: None

Auspitice: None


	10. The Murderer

The Murderer (Deceased)  
Age: 11 sweeps (21.5/22 years)  
Blood: Aquamarine  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Superior, murderous  
Land: None  
Kingdom: None  
Lusus: Ox (Deceased)  
Descendant: Shaula Sargas  
Teen self: Colera Sargas  
Ancestor: The Engineer  
God Tier: Asesino of Void  
Psychics?: No  
Strife Specibus: Gun-kind, sword-kind  
Sign: Serpens Caput  
Matesprite: The Prospittian  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None  
About: The Ancestor of Shaula Sargas, influenced by her middle blood color, she decided to be one of the lucky midbloods to not be killed or enslaved by highbloods by killing off many lowbloods and impressing her superior trolls. She met a really sexy lowblood named The Prospittian and took her for her own. They became matesprites up until The Prospittian died naturally. She was killed by another midblood during an attempt to assassinate them.


	11. Vlasta Fraust

Vlasta Fraust (Alive)  
Age: 7 sweeps (13.5/14 years)  
Blood: Purple  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Murderous, despair-y  
Land: Land of Feathers and Building Blocks  
Kingdom: Derse  
Lusus: Boar (Deceased)  
Dancestor: Surdis Fraust  
Ancestor: The Purpura Regale  
God Tier: Maid of Doom  
Psychics?: Yes. Can see the future (to an extent)  
Strife Specibus: Chakram-kind  
Sign: Canes Venatici  
Matesprite: None  
Kismesis: None  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None


	12. Surdis Fraust

Surdis Fraust (Ghost)  
Age: 10 sweeps (19.5/20 years)  
Blood: Purple  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Quiet, peaceful  
Land: ???  
Kingdom: Derse  
Lusus: Boar (Deceased)  
Dancestor: Vlasta Fraust  
Ancestor: The Friedenswachter  
God Tier: Prince of Doom  
Psychics?: Unknown  
Strife Specibus: Rapier-kind  
Sign: Canes Venatici  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None


	13. The Purpura Regale

The Purpura Regale (Deceased)  
Age: 11 sweeps (21.5/22 years)  
Blood: Purple  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Influential, superior, murderous  
Land: None  
Kingdom: None  
Lusus: Boar (Deceased)  
Teen self: Surdis Fraust  
Ancestor: The Friedenswachter  
God Tier: Sahi of Doom  
Psychics?: Unknown  
Strife Specibus: Rapier-kind  
Sign: Canes Venatici  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None  
About: The Purpura Regale was a wealthy highblood who agreed to The Grand Highblood’s ideas, especially the hemospectrum and highbloods having the right to manipulate the lowbloods. He died from unknown reasons.


	14. Pharos Navita

Pharos Navita (Alive)  
Age: 9 sweeps old (17.5/18 years)  
Blood: Fuchsia  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Split personality; murderous, angry, sweet, understanding, happy-go-lucky  
Land: Land of Butterflies and Vocabulary  
Kingdom: Derse  
Lusus: Octopus (Deceased)  
Dancestor: Agkura Navita  
Ancestor: The Epibates  
God Tier: Seer of Stream  
Psychics?: Yes. Can use lowblood’s psychics.  
Strife Specibus: Cutlass-kind  
Sign: Volans  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None


	15. Agkura Navita

Agkura Navita (Ghost)  
Age: 10 sweeps old (19.5/20 years)  
Blood: Fuchsia  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Depressed, selfless  
Land: ???  
Kingdom: Derse  
Lusus: Octopus (Deceased)  
Dancestor: Pharos Navita  
Ancestor: The Naufylax  
God Tier: Sylph of Stream  
Psychics?: Yes. Can use lowblood’s psychics.  
Strife Specibus: Cutlass-kind  
Sign: Volans  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None


	16. The Epibates

The Epibates (Deceased)  
Age: 260 sweeps (212.5/213 years)  
Blood: Fuchsia  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Prideful, greedy  
Land: None  
Kingdom: None  
Lusus: Octopus (Deceased)  
Teen self: Agkura Navita  
Descendant: Pharos Navita  
Ancestor: The Naufylax  
God Tier: Navika of Stream  
Psychics?: Yes. Can use lowblood’s psychics.  
Strife Specibus: Cutlass-kind  
Sign: Volans  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None  
About: A fuchsia blood who was meant to grow to be a queen. She didn’t want to be a queen and instead became a royal mariner. She grew more and more wealthy until she was killed by a violet blood and then looted of her gold.


	17. Altair Taraze

Altair Taraze (Alive)  
Age: 7 sweeps (14.5/15 years)  
Blood: Olive  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Prideful, superior, strategic  
Land: Land of Beads and Flags  
Kingdom: Prospit  
Lusus: Hawk (Deceased)  
Dancestor: Alshai Taraze  
Ancestor: The Hawkeye  
God Tier: Knight of Pride  
Psychics?: No.  
Strife Specibus: Throwing knife-kind  
Sign: Aquila  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None


	18. Alshai Taraze

Alshai Taraze (Ghost)  
Age: 9 sweeps (17.5/18 years)  
Blood: Olive  
Gender: Female  
Personality: (Occasionally) prideful, quiet, calm, (occasionally) loud, strategic, stealthy  
Land: ???  
Kingdom: Prospit  
Lusus: Hawk (Deceased)  
Dancestor: Altair Taraze  
Ancestor: The Accipiter  
God Tier: Weaver of Pride  
Psychics?: No.  
Strife Specibus: Spiked fan-kind  
Sign: Aquila  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None


	19. The Hawkeye

The Hawkeye  
Age: 30 sweeps (59.5/60 years)  
Blood: Olive  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Stealthy, strategic, quiet  
Land: None  
Kingdom: None  
Lusus: Hawk (Deceased)  
Teen self: Alshai Taraze  
Descendant: Altair Taraze  
Ancestor: The Accipiter  
God Tier: Jaegrin (Jägerin) of Pride  
Psychics?: No.  
Strife Specibus: Spiked fan-kind  
Sign: Aquila  
Matesprite: ???  
Kismesis: ???  
Moirail: None  
Auspitice: None  
About: A stealthy olive blood. She hunted down lime bloods to impress her superiors. After the lime bloods went extinct she felt bad for hunting them. She was ambushed and killed by violet-bloods.


End file.
